Things Left Unsaid
by MadameChocolat
Summary: Formely: Cafe Loki. In the life and times of a college student life is never easy. New challenges are presented and new hurdles are made to be jumped. But some how life always lead them back to Café Loki. AU. Mpreg. SasoriDeidara, past NarutoSasuke
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing.

* * *

Something about the pounding of rain against the roof his car made Sasuke philosophical. It was on rainy days like this, when the sky was dull grey and air thick and misty, that made Sasuke wonder about the greater meaning of the universe and if there was in fact a higher power. He thought of things like life, death, and why the gods, if they truly existed, seemed to despise him so very much.

That's not to say that Sasuke had a very hard life, in fact he lived a very privileged life. He was of the average upper-class status and son of a wealthy business man. Fugaku Uchiha, the CEO of Sharingan Home Land Security, his father, and head of one of the wealthiest families on the country. As a wealthy business man's son, Sasuke was treated as most rich kids were, he was spoiled rotten. He received everything and anything he could have ever wanted. That included the vert best school's, even if that mean sending him half way across the world to attend them, the best cloths, the phoniest friends, and the most bogus fan club followings.

Sasuke could have had anything he could have ever wanted at the snap of manicured fingers. So why, prat tell, was he stuck at the age of twenty-one, all ready a grad studet twice over, working a swank coffee house near Konoha College campus called Café Loki. That was were his life became slightly complicated.

Unlike most rich kids, or exactly like most rich kids- he wasn't sure- Sasuke, was a parent at the age of sixteen. He'd gotten pregnant at the age of fifteen and in order for his family to save face he was sent away to an institute for defected teens by his father. It was there that he gave birth to a beautiful little boy; his son Jaden. That was his sole reason for driving down the rain drenched high-way at ten in the morning, frantic because he was late coming into work, yet again and desperate to avoid any more speeding violation tickets.

Jaden; his baby boy, his son, his world. His child, who at one year old was taken away from him by his own parents who claimed full custody because Sasuke was still too young to claim him. His father had wanted to put Jaden up for adoption as soon as he was born, but his mother after seeing his precious grandsons face for the first time. And since Sasuke was still only a minor and unable to state legal claim of his son he parents would be awarded legal custody of Jaden until he came home.

Fugaku had admonished Sasuke to work as heard he could and finished High school and attend college and get his PhD, using his son as collateral; Sasuke would not be awarded legal custody of Jaden until he finished school with a degree, no sooner and no later. Sasuke never actually hated his father till then.

But he had kept his promise, only out of the love for his precious son and the feat that Fugaku would in keep his word and never allow Sasuke full custody. He had finished high school in a boarding school in Scotland, one year early and was valedictorian. He had attend college as a full on honor student and lived on campus the first year at Konoha University, not the best college but it was te closest to home and couldn't stand being too far from Jaden. In the meantime Jaden lived with his parents in Konoha, he visited every weekend, on vacations and when ever he could. He feared he'd forget his face.

Now he all needed was one more year of this hell, and just a little more savings and finally he would have his son. He had to have his son.

It was days like this when the weather turned into a hot bowl of humid crap that Sasuke was glade he had a car. His thin hoodie offered little protection against the slanted rain, now pounding with vengeful intent as soon as he parked, and made a mad dash for the Café front door. Chouji, head chef and his boss stood at the register, his apple cheeks upturning as Sasuke dashed through around the sparsely populated tables and through the swinging back doors- his hoodie held at arms length, dripping with rain water.

"You're late."

Sasuke managed to look both sincerely apologetic and soggy as he rung the sleeves of his soaking hoodie in the employee back sink. Chouji's naturally tender expression became one of friendly sympathy and he took Sasuke's hoodie from him and began ringing the other sleeve. Sasuke allowed him to take it.

"Sorry. I had a-long weekend."

A long weekend indeed; all weekend he was forced to sit through lecture after lecture from his damnable father about his grade point average. He had been foolish enough to bring up custody discussions and had suffered greatly for it. After all this he was exhausted, mentally and emotionally and all he wanted to was to go back and cuddle his son.

Chouji didn't skip a beat and hung the damp sweater on a heater. Sasuke always had long weekends, long tiring weekends that left him absent minded and more moody then usual for days. He was always fine by the end of the week, even upbeat, anxious for the weekend. But after wards...Chouji sighed.

"I already clocked you in, so don't worry about it."

"Chouji..." the he breathed, the other waved him away dismissively.

"Just get to the front and start busting tables before my father knows your forty-five minutes late. Again."

Sasuke should his gratitude the only way how and gave the other man a long meaningful look. What Sasuke couldn't show with his facial features he spoke volumes with, with his eyes. Chouji waved him with a warm smile. Once he was gone he stared out at the fogged windows in the employee locker room. The rain had seemed to ease up once it was sure there was no Sasuke in the open to torture. Chouji really hated rainy days.

* * *

Monday night's are poetry nights in the infamous Café Loki. And poetry night always meant an in flux of emo's and beatniks with their bongos crooning about the supremacist and conformists of the world. Sasuke hated Mondays.

Once he was relatively dry, Chouji had forced out him out of hiding behind the cash-register and bust tables in the center of the herd. A group of darkly dressed beatniks, sipping coffee and frapachino's from over sized ceramic mugs, waved him over as he passed and plucked the tightly drawn strings of his apron.

"Hey cutie." one girl crooned, her eyes bloated with atrocious rings of kohl and silver sparkles. "How about another round of cappuccino's."

Sasuke edged away from the table, the draw strings of his apron held in place by his hand. He felt a brush of a hand against his thigh and something heavy clink of what he assumed to be money in his apron pocket.

That was the only good thing that ever came from working Monday's at Loki, the tips were always good. Sasuke placed in the order obligingly, if begrudgingly and made another round before going to the back and dumping what tips he managed to get in his locker before going back out again. For once Sasuke didn't mind being acknowledge over his looks alone, it always worked for him tip wise.

The lights dimmed and the bongo's started as Sasuke walked out the locker room, retying his apron and the first set came on in dramatic vigor. A crowd of emo's had eagerly gathered around the raised platform/stage, there fingers snapping rhythmically to the poets soothing tempo. Sasuke would admit this poet had a way with swirling emotions that most sets lacked, and openly appreciated his skill, or at least tried until a another group called him over.

"Hey there sexy. How about you take a little break and come enjoy this set with me." one man beckoned, rubbing his lap as if warming it for him. His friends alongside him laughed and cooed at him, beckoning him over to their table.

Sasuke definitely hated Monday's.

End Prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing

It was still raining come Tuesday morning. Sasuke knew because his alarm clock never went off. His coffee maker was broken and his toothpaste fell in the toilet, but other than that his day had gone off with very little hitch. Driving in the rain wasn't as bad as most people made it out to be, Sasuke rather liked the way the grass stood out in ethereal clarity. And the streets were almost always completely empty except for a scarce few cars like his own making their way toward Konoha University.

Tuesday morning was always lecture hall with Professor Umino on south campus. Not his favorite of all classes but Iruka was nice enough and he seemed to have taken a real liking toward Sasuke since he became his star student. He often dotted on him during class for answers and would even at times openly praise him for his published articles in the University's newspaper. Sasuke had found the extra gratification pleasing at first but as time wore on he found it grating on his nerves. He didn't need gratification like he had in youth; he didn't feel the need to please others to make him happy. He had a much more important reason to succeed now.

Monday had turned out better than he thought it would. He'd made a killing in tips. There had been some impressive sets though not many, most of the night had been soaked in the tears of emo's on the fate of the world and agony of it all. Sasuke wished them all to hell. Really life wasn't a bucket of peach pits but it wasn't that bloody bad. He was pretty emo himself but even he had his limits. Still those guys where damn good tippers and by the end of the night he had earned in tips alone what he could have working a 40 hour week. He was almost tempted to take the rest of the week off, almost.

Sasuke had made it to class just a few moments before the bell and managed to find a seat squeezed in the second between a red headed girl and a silver haired man who wore green lipstick and purple eye shadow. Both glared briefly at him in distaste when he squeezed into the seat between them, lifting their haphazardly strewn bags out of the seat and dumping them onto their desks and spreading out his own books neatly.

Honestly, who did those two think they were taking up all that space. Did they really think some timid sophomore was going to come by and plead for a seat? The class was nearly full by then and any seat was taken no matter where they were. And Sasuke was _not_ going to sit on the floor between the aisles like all those other unlucky late comers because some obnoxious idiots felt their backpacks had equal rights to a seat. Besides, their petty glares meant nothing to him, he'd braved the biggest and baddest of them all with out flinching. His best friend was Gaara Sabaku the 'demon hell raiser', for god sake, they were like slugs in comparison.

Professor Umino started the class on an upbeat note, making a joke about the weather that wasn't really funny but cute in his awkward way. It wasn't long before the droning of his voice washed over them absorbing them into the lesson.

Itachi had taught had given Sasuke a tip in this freshman year about study hall; it was always long and always boring. And of you want to sleep make sure to bring a tape recorder and some extra cassettes. Sasuke had done just that and on that note he snapped on his recorder and laid his head on the desk. Three extra hours of sleep should do him so good.

Three hours of mind numbing droning later the bell ring and Iruka dismissed them after assigning a healthy twelve chapters to review and three page chapter summary for each. As always Sasuke was the one of the last to go and stayed behind, packing his bag at a leisurely pace as everyone else rushed to their next class. Sasuke didn't have another class for a half hour. He had Classical Studies with Professor Hatake and everyone knew the silver haired pervert was always at least an half hour late which gave Sasuke a good hour worth of wandering around before he had to leave.

A pale girl hung around as well by Iruka's desk trying to get the professors attention. She looked shaky and nervous even though Iruka was speaking very gently. She looked like the type that would just disappear into the walls if she could. The sight of her could almost be akin to pitiful. One last squeak and a gratuitous bow later the girl was finally gone and Sasuke was left in the hall with only Iruka who had situated himself at the his desk observing his star pupil thoughtfully.

"Sasuke could have a word with you before you leave please."

Sasuke regarded the other man wearily. Whatever it was Iruka wanted to talk to him wasn't welcome by him. Iruka had tendency to meddle where he was not needed and had come alarmingly close too many time in the past to Sasuke personal life. He didn't know why the older man cared so much about him when Sasuke had done everything he could to discourage Iruka.

Still Sasuke was one to diligently respect his elders, especially his teachers if when they annoyed him beyond redemption. Patiently the young parent crossed his arms and waited for the man to talk. Iruka stood from his desk of wobbly legs and composed himself. Sasuke sincerely hoped Iruka hadn't stopped him to gush proudly on another on his articles; his stomach couldn't take that at the moment.

"Sasuke have you ever heard of about the Student ambassador Program."

Sasuke thought back on it. Yes, he had actually, in passing. The subject never interested enough to delve into it.

"Vaguely." he admitted, Iruka seemed to find that acceptable.

"Aie. Well it's a program established for honor students like yourself, who have an interested in world studies and culture. My knowledge of it is a little fuzzy but from what I heard it's a great program, really life changing and an amazing program for you to be apart of.

"Oh?" Sasuke was less than impressed.

"Yes," Iruka sat on the back of a chair in front of Sasuke now. A few strands had come loose from his pushy ponytail; he brushed them aside and made himself a bit more comfortable. Sasuke schooled his features to remain neutral.

"This program is formed in groups that specialize in different fields that are many of liberal arts subjects, Anthropology being one of them. Since this happens to be your field of expertise we thought it would be the best choice."

Sasuke tilted his head: "We?"

"Yes, well me and the other Professors of this department. We were the one that recommended you for the program. And since your clearly on the honor role and taking all AP classes, have already graduated twice with two bachelors in Archeology and Anthropology, we thought you'd be the perfect match. And they were very impressed with your academic records."

Sasuke tensed, a slight stiffness in his muscles something the other man wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been so close he could almost count the young mans lashes. His heart thudded in his chest painfully and his stomach churned. Again he forced his demeanor to remain neutral.

"I see."

"Do you think you'd consider this offer Sasuke?"

Sasuke remained silent for a long time, his arms crossed firmly over his chest and leg crossed. He appeared to be in deep thought. When he didn't seem to be getting through to his student he tried an alternate route of persuasion.

"Sasuke you know, with a bit of persuasion I can make it that this program counts as your last remaining credits towards your final degree."

Yes, that had hit gold, he'd defiantly chosen the right thing to say and Sasuke didn't disappoint. He could practically see Sasuke's rapid heart beat in his jugular vein. Iruka waited several more moments in tense silence, watching over his prized student. Iruka never thought he would live to see the day that Sasuke would appear indecisive and of all time for him to be undecided. Personally Iruka didn't think it was much of a choice. This was a once in a life time opportunity that he would have killed to have when he was that age but he unlike Sasuke was not nearly as driven at the age to have it. And apparently neither was Sasuke.

Sasuke in the meanwhile was in internal turmoil. His heart was roaring in his chest and his brain was running through a thousand scenarios. This was it, the chance he'd been waiting for, for so long, a chance to slip from his families influences and break free. He had always dreamed of an opportunity like this to come by since he gained interest in Anthropology, it was every aspiring students dream.

But Fugaku, he would never allow it. If Sasuke did take the chance than Jaden –Jaden would stay in Konoha with his parents. Sasuke couldn't, if he was going anywhere his son was going with him. A lump formed in his throat as his thoughts took a much darker turn. He couldn't leave; he had to stay in Konoha, under his parents rule and near his son. He couldn't abandon his like that, but this course-. Sasuke's could fell tears choking past his neutral mask.

Finally when he spoke his voice low and halted as if he was choosing his words carefully.

"I'll have to - think - about this a while. I mean….your right this is a great opportunity but…."

Iruka brows furrowed in sudden understanding and leaned forward in his chair wanting to clasp his students hand for reassurance but halted knowing Sasuke would never allow it.

Sasuke I know this must be overwhelming for you, and even a little scary. This is a huge life change, and I say that because I know that if things go right for you this may change your life forever."

Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded his head for him to go on.

And I know that you must have become very comfortable where you are, but this is something that I can't idly stand by and watch you pass up. You have so much potential and I can see you going so far with the help of this program and perhaps you could go far with out it but-"

Iruka's motherly nature got the best of him and reached for the other man but instead of clasping his hand in his own he grasped his shoulder in a strong fatherly grip. Sasuke didn't flinch away from him and he was relieved but neither did he seem all too happy with this sudden contact.

"If you're afraid of leaving your friends and family behind and you feel that they might not understand then Sasuke all I can say is you can't let them hold you back. If they truly cared for you they will understand. You can't let anyone hold you back."

Some thing deep flashed in Sasuke's eyes and Iruka knew he had touched on the right nerve. So there was something or someone that was making Sasuke hesitates. The problem was what could be so important to the young man to make him react the way he did.

Iruka stared at him for a long time, his hand was beginning to feel heavy on Sasuke's shoulder and he shifted. Slowly Iruka with drew his hand.

"Ok," he said quietly and stood walked over to his desk and pulled out a small booklet and some formal looking sheets. "These are for you in case you want to think it over."

Sasuke took the pamphlet gingerly and stared at it. The cover was of a group of students smiling in awe struck joy at a massive structure of a fallen temple. With out a word he slipped into his bag along with the papers. Iruka slumped down in his desk chair utterly defeated and drained. He had hoped that their conversation wouldn't have gone the way it had. He had wanted the Uchiha to be elated, overjoyed at this opportunity, he hadn't expected it to have taken the turn it had. Now Iruka felt……..helpless. Something was holding Sasuke back that shouldn't be.

Sasuke gathered his bag and jacket silently and stared toward the lecture hall exit. He still had another twenty minutes before he had to head across campus but suddenly he didn't feel like going to class. He felt like going home, taking a hot shower and going to bed.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped at door, his fingers grazing the knob. Iruka watched him from the crook of his folded arms, his hair undone from its sloppy tail in sudden need for tension relief in his head.

"Just please, think it over."

Sasuke nodded stiffly and left, the door swinging closed in his wake.

As he walked away from the building he found himself trailing off into his own world, unaware of where he was going and not in the least worried about whether he'd make it to class on time. At some point in his thoughts his body had kicked itself into auto-drive and carried him the student parking lot and right to his car. He had started the engine and backed out the parking lot when his mind finally caught onto his actions.

He needed to drive now, to think. He needed to call Deidara, he needed advice. He needed- what did he need? He didn't know for sure be he was sure that right now he needed to get away from that damn school.

Deidara would know what to do. Sasuke never did make it to class.

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I write you. Especially you Dragon77, you are truly awesome. Catgurl2004 you're awesome too. This chapter is crucial to the plot by the way so make sure you pay attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing.

* * *

Iruka was not a man easily confused, and he prided himself in that. He always saw himself as an extremely good judge of emotion even in his most stoic students. And Sasuke Uchiha was defiantly one of the hardest nuts to crack since Itachi Uchiha himself. He was cold and reclusive around others but he seemed to hold such a passion to out due and excel in every one of his classes that Iruka for gave him for it.

He had seen the flashes of emotions his student had fought through. First he had seemed gob smacked, then thrilled, and then indecisive, which alone set Iruka on edge because he had never known Sasuke to be indecisive over anything. And finally Sasuke had looked out down right mournful. Mournful, of all the things Iruka had expected from him, Mournful was not one of them.

Iruka had assumed it was the boy's parents or maybe even his unwillingness to leave home that made him react the way he did. He had read Sasuke's school files, his permanent records and even his transcripts all of which hinted that the boy was nothing short of genius. Sasuke could have easily gone to Cambridge, or Oxford, even Trinity if he wanted to, all of them would have been a better choice than Konoha University. Now don't get Iruka wrong, he adored Konoha University he had gone there himself but it was a standard college and nothing compared to the college Sasuke was more than qualified to attend. This college just didn't fit Sasuke criteria.

It could be that Sasuke suffered from what many students at the University suffered from that being his families rule. Sasuke came from a traditional Japanese family that even in present time still abided by the same traditions of their elders. The young man could be stuck in Konoha because that his parents wish but that would make sense as Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, had left home for a major Ivy League college as soon as he graduated from High School and never did join the families corporal business like it was expected if him.

But as Iruka thought it over the more it became clearer that he had to rule out the parents. The Uchiha were old fashioned, especially Fugaku the father but education was always held above tradition and if offered Fugaku would not hesitate to send his son to the best school he could. He had proven so in the Sasuke's transcript when Sasuke was pulled from Konoha High in his sophomore year and shipped of to a prestigious boarding school in Scotland where he graduated as the youngest in his class at seventeen and as valedictorian.

It simply didn't make sense and maybe it was just Iruka's nature getting the bter of him and making think something was wrong when there probably was nothing wrong. And maybe he didn't care about his student more than he should but he knew, just knew something or maybe someone was keeping Sasuke from taking that offer. But what or who was unsure.

One thing that was clear however, and was that whatever or whoever it was that was holding Sasuke back Iruka needed to sought it out, and then, eliminate it.

* * *

Deidara was the pensive type, he listened and never judged, always leaned emotional backing when those he cared for needed it. And he was patient no matter how annoying others could be, he supposed having a baby made him that way.

Deidara sympathized with Sasuke in many ways. He had met the young Uchiha when he was still a child around six after he had befriended his older brother Itachi. They had never really been close, mostly friends through association but Deidara had always taken a liking to Sasuke, even in his youth. Where Itachi was cold and unfazed Sasuke was brilliant and passionate. The younger made a fire in him that could rile up even the most stoic man when he deemed it necessary. Both were outspoken and passionate about those they loved and aggressive in achieving what they wanted. But what they had most in common was that they had both become pregnant in their teens. Deidara though had gotten pregnant in his senior year of highschool while Sasuke had gotten pregnant in his sophomore year. Except, unlike Sasuke, Deidara had married the man he had a child with. Sasuke never even mentioned who Jaden's father was.

So when Sasuke showed up at his house, eyes white rimmed and bone white Deidara had known exactly what to do. Sasori was at work, attending a conference in Mist that day between Dattebayo and Sharigan, drawing contract or business deals or something, Deidara hadn't really cared too much to ask. The house was quiet except for the little exclamations from Little Tobi and the scraping of Deidara's pallet as he mixed paints.

The blonde ushered the younger man into the living room of his spacious home and sat him down with little Tobi who immediately deposited himself into the mans lap as his mother went to the kitchen for tea. When he returned he found that Tobi, bless his little soul, had cheerfully wriggled his way into the warmth of Sasuke's lap and was idly twirling strands of the man's hair between his stubby little fingers.

Sasuke seemed to have no objection to this invasion of his personal space at all even when Tobi's curiosity got the best of him and decided that he'd liked to find out what Sasuke's hair tasted like as well. Sasuke just cradled the toddle closer to his warmth.

"You started a new mural." the darker man commented casually in spite of still shaky form.

Deidara glanced over his shoulder at the half finished mural covering the most of the living rooms east wall, he smiled. Sasori hated when he took the liberty of running off his easel and right onto the walls themselves but his husband never really complained. Sasori never really protested anything Deidara did.

"I woke up this morning and decided that I hated everything about the old one, so doused it in white wash and started over."

Tobi squeaked around a slimy lock of Sasuke's hair to gain their attention again. Deidara gently prodded the strand from the toddler's mouth and handed Sasuke a cup of tea.

"How have you been Sasuke." the blonde asked quietly. Finally, he said it, the question was in the air now and it up to Sasuke now answers it or not.

The brunet sighed, took a sip from his mug and studied the unique patterns on the smooth ceramic.

Deidara had made and painted each one himself, in fact he had made the mugs at Loki too.

Sasuke stared into the amber liquid still steaming in the mug blankly. He wasn't sure how to start, or where, or even if he should be saying anything at all. Saying it would make it real and Sasuke still wasn't sure if he imagined it all or not.

The blonde watched his junior thoughtfully. Sasuke looked so much like Itachi when he was pensive; almost an exact double. It was one of those rare moments when those two could be linked together with apprehension. Deidara liked those rare moments.

Sasuke rested his chin on Tobi's bobbing little head solemnly and nuzzled the toddlers warm scarlet locks.

"I was nominated for this program called the Student ambassadors. It's this international program offered to honor students of certain majors. I was chosen for Anthropology. Professor Umino told me about it today, that he and the other Professors in the department nominated me."

Deidara chose his words carefully. "That's...good, right?"

"It's exactly what I've been waiting for." it was not said in the manner of a man who was overjoyed.

"But?"

"This program - If I do except the offer and go, it'll send me half way across the world Deidara."

Deidara frowned. "That sounds like an amazing opportunity to me."

"Oh it is. It is." Sasuke stroked the soft strands of scarlet hair that stuck straight up on Tobi's head distractedly. "But that also means I would be half way across the world from Jaden."

Deidara straightened in his chair suddenly, his hands unconsciously reached for his own child and when he had him pulled him firmly into his lap. Sasuke watched the action with a sad smile.

"Oh, Sasuke." Deidara breathed. Tobi squirmed against his mother in protest and squawked when the blondes grip tightened.

"I know. I know."

They reached for each other at the same time curled into one another, sharing their warmth with the toddler between them. Deidara rubbed his chin against Sasuke forehead in a motherly manner.

"What are you going to do."

"I don't know."

It wasn't till hours later that Sasuke felt well enough to leave and he did so mournfully. After Deidara had made sure Sasuke drank all of his tea he went back to his mural leaving a quietly pensive Sasuke to play with Tobi. Sasuke had exerted himself with great pain from little Tobi's demanding grasp and hugged both the toddler and paint speckled mother. They watched him go in the living rooms bay windows, waving goodbye with watery smiles. And then he was gone.

Deidara lifted the drowsy toddler in his arms and cradled him lovingly. Bleary ocean green eyes sparkled with impish charm up at him sleepily before the toddler yawned widely and snuggled a little more into his mothers embrace. Deidara watched his son fall asleep in the crook of his arms, his breathing growing deeper until he was sure the boy was deeply asleep and kissed the top his scarlet hair. Now looking down at his sleeping son snuggled against him, Deidara couldn't help but think of how truly lucky he was.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter we meet Jaden and his Daddy? Who's his daddy? You'll have to wait and find out. And to answer your questions; no, nobody knows what happened to Sasuke, why he dropped out of school and left or why. Gaara makes his debut appearance and so does my version of Kisame.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Disclaimer: don't own a damn thing.

A/N: Now newly revised and edited by myself and great betaing skills of Zero-Motivation. She's awesome.

A/N: Been a while I know but I sprained my ankle last week and there really is nothing like the sting of a throbbing ankle to throw the edge of your creativity. Still hurts something awful but this is the first time I've been allowed on my own laptop between the haze of sinus congestion, pain, and a migraine.

The soft tinkling of the bell over the door was drowned out almost entirely by the roar of rain outside. Inside the Café there was a defining warmth in the air that was a welcome relief compared to the unforgiving cold outside. Chouji, the owner's son, always kept the atmosphere care-free and with the accent of rich coffee flowing at all times. Not many people had ventured out in this horrid weather, even for a sip of the Cafe's sinfully good coffee and pastries. Only a handful of Café Loki's most die hard devotee's had braved the weather this bleak afternoon and now sat scattered amongst the squishy love seats and lattice back stools, sipping their brews.

Naruto whistled appreciatively as stepped in the intoxicating warmth of Café Loki. Loki was, for lack of better word,_ swank._ Moody lighting added a warm honey tinted glow to the already cozy atmosphere and huge squishy arm chairs and lattice back stools were subtly clustered around a raised platform. A mic had been set up with, oddly enough, a cello bass and bongo set; soft blue lighting spotlighted the mic. Even the customers radiated an air of upper-class elegance in designer clothing and extravagant hair styles that in Naruto's opinion, bordered on over-kill. Still he did feel more than a little inadequate standing there in his well worn orange T-shirt and faded black jeans that were ripped at the knees.

A chubby man greeted him at the register with a welcoming smile. There were a few waiter behind him, milling around the coffee maker filling orders and looking generally bored. Naruto smiled at all of them.

The man's appearance took Naruto aback at first. He didn't look like the type that would be working in a place like Loki. He wasn't heavy, or muscular, but he was soft in a healthy way and glowed with a rosy tint, accented by the Cafe's soft lighting. He didn't dress in the typical upper class manner and seemed the type to choose comfort over style seeing as he was clad in a pair of stylishly frayed designer jeans and navy blue long sleeve shirt rolled up at the elbows.

"Hello, how may I help you today, sir."  
The man had such a smooth resonate voice. A soothing voice. Naruto decided he liked it.

"Yeah, hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto exclaimed in his usual exuberant manner. Instead of reacting angrily to his exclamation, Chouji laughed and gave Naruto his own equally enthusiastic reply.

"I'm Chouji!" The plump man offered a warm hand which was taken in firm handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun. Is there anything I can help you anything or have you come for the Poetry/Prose night?"

Naruto's smile tilted questioningly. "Poetry/Prose?"

"Yes, Monday night is out 'Poetry Night' where poets or anybody really can come up and read their work." The brunette gestured offhandedly toward the raised platform that had by than been situated with a stand and high stool during their conversation.

"It's open to anyone and if you like I can save you a spot."

Naruto shook his head doggedly and made a face. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't have a poetic bone in my body, but I think I'll stay...for a little while."

Chouji smiled; Naruto was staying and that was what the brunet was hoping for. Chouji decided that he liked this Naruto person. The moment he walked in he could sense he had a good heart but an edge that made Chouji's nape prickle. He radiated with a warm hearted exuberance that wasn't lost on the plump man.

"Good." Chouji grinned and signaling a waiter to take his place at the register and wandering to the back in the dazed fashion he was so famous for.

Naruto made himself comfortable in a corner on a red arm chair that clashed horribly with his shirt, but he didn't mind. A few minutes after he'd settled, a waiter dashed by with a complimentary green tea and a plate of giant chocolate chip cookies with a gooey warm center. If Loki was good for anything, it was their hospitality, and Chouji always made the customers feel at home. None of his beloved customers ever felt pressured to buy anything and they always received a free mug of piping hot tea for stopping by; it was one of Loki's policies.

Naruto held his steaming mug between his two hand chuckling softly to himself. Everything in the place was extravagant, not even the mugs were spared. His good mood however darkened as he reminded himself of his real reason for having come to Loki's, on a Monday of all days.

Sasuke worked on Mondays.

He had heard Iruka talking (or more like yelling) at Kakashi the week before, just after class about a promising student in his AP Archeology class. Apparently, this student in spite of showing great promise, had turned down the offer for some 'Student Ambassador' program when Iruka offered it to him. Iruka was getting worried, he hadn't seen or heard from Sasuke since that Monday and he was scheduled for Biological Anthropology, Wednesdays and Fridays. He hadn't shown up to either and none since.

Iruka had ranted and raved to Kakashi for a long time before Naruto gathered the nerve to inquire as to who this _'star pupil'_ was. He considered himself lucky that at that moment Iruka had been too frazzled to register the fact that one: Naruto was ease dropping on their conversation and two: he wasn't in class like he should have been. Had any of that registered at the time, Naruto would have been skinned and flayed alive. Yes, he was very lucky Iruka had not noticed or else he would have been a dead man.

However he did get his answer; the person from whom all Iruka's stress originated: Sasuke Uchiha.

So Sasuke was back, after so many years and with out so much as a notice for him of his arrival. Was that anyway to treat a best friend..._ex_-best friend. Had they ever really been friends He supposed not, or at least, they hadn't been after what he'd done. How long had he been back with out Naruto knowing Had he ever really left?

Too many questions and not nearly enough answers. Naruto wanted answers, needed them; his sanity depended on them.

He had to see Sasuke again, he needed to apologize one more time, hear his voice, talk to him, touch him. He needed closure, for both their sakes. Too many things had been left unsaid between them and he knew before Sasuke left that he had needed to tell him something. He saw it in his eyes the last day he say him and had been nagging at him, digging under his skin with little claws sharpened with guilt since that last meeting.

Kakashi had confronted him afterwards, using a tone that Naruto had rarely ever been on the receiving end of in all his years under Kakashi's guardianship. It was then he realized that it might have been a mistake in confiding his intentions to him. Kakashi had seemed reclusive, anxious, and even more puzzling: parental, almost as if he was with-holding something. Naruto hated it when people 'sheltered him from the truth'. He was not a child and whatever they threw at him, he could take. He told Kakashi just that too, but the older man still seemed to be hiding something, something crucial.

Kakashi had forced his advice on him as well, even though Naruto wanted none of it. However, he had given him one wise and helpful tip: _"Don't pressure Sasuke to give or admit to anything that he's not willing to give."_

Naruto had of course regarded the man as if he'd lost whatever shred of sanity he still had left.

'Don't force Sasuke to do anything he's not willing to do?' He had made it seem as if Sasuke was still in the same emotionally precarious state Naruto had left him. Was he? Did something happen that Naruto didn't hear of? Had Naruto's betrayal left such a deep internal scar that, even years later had yet to heal?

Naruto simply couldn't process such thoughts just then. He couldn't handle being the reason behind Sasuke's suffering. He loved Sasuke honestly and having to live with what he'd done – no. He'd just give Sasuke time. Yes. Let him come to Naruto on his own, no pressure. He'd take Kakashi's advice and he'd take it slow; let Sasuke make his own choice.

His tea, now cooled and cloudy in its mug reflected his thoughtful gaze before he gulped the rest down in two powerful swallows, cringing as the bitter flavor washed over his pallet. He pulled out a card, one of dozens kept in his wallet and scribbled a message on its blank side before passing of to the waiter that had come to collect his mug and hopefully an order.

He left after entrusting the waiter with his message and strolled toward the parking lot, with the bitter aftertaste of more than just tea and a bag of unfinished complementary cookies clenched in his fist.

Chouji sighed and crumpled a soiled coffee cup in his hand, tossing in the general direction of the trash can and not really worrying about where it landed. His mind and body felt as over strung a chord. He couldn't concentrate on any single thing and he knew he should stop and take a break because at the rate he was going, he would be dealing with something a lot more severe than botched orders.

Being the son of a restaurant owner had its quirks, for one Chouji never had to clock out when he wanted a break; his father never bothered with his schedule seeing as one day, Loki would be Chouji's anyway. Now sitting in the employee locker room, a steaming cup of hot chocolate in one hand and his cell-phone balanced precariously on a knee, Chouji let the low sizzling of the overhead light override his senses.

Sasuke had called out sick again for third time in one month and Chouji had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't coincidental. Chouji knew about Sasuke's disposition as a parent fighting for custody, a full-on grad-student struggling for a PhD, and juggling all that with his duties at his minimum wage job. He had been their once, sans the child of course, but he knew life was damn hard even without a kid. He'd met Jaden too. Such a sweet little boy who used big words he didn't quite understand and held an understanding of the world that most adults lacked. Chouji adored the little boy the moment he introduced himself in a slurred whistled, proudly flaunting the profound gap of his two front teeth with a grin that could light the sky. He was a perfect miniature of what Sasuke could have looked like a child with a distinct difference in the two: Jaden had the most unusual eyes.

"Chouji." A voice drawled not far from Chouji's ear with caused him to jump in surprise, almost spilling his hot drink. How had Shikamaru managed to sneak up on him? He hadn't been that absorbed in his thoughts had he? He decided he truly didn't want to know answer.

As much as Chouji loved Shikamaru, he had to admit that just then, he wanted to be alone. Normally he didn't mind the lazy genius' company when he was thoughtful or contemplative; Shikamaru was so silent that it like being alone. However, at that moment even the nearly inaudible respiration of his friend grated on Chouji's nerves.

"What is it, Shika."

His tone implied 'no nonsense' but in Chouji's soothing baritone it could have only come off like a mother scolding her child. Shika smirked.

"A little snippy today I see."

"Not right now Shika, just tell me what happened."

Shikamaru's smirk fell. "A man in orange wanted you to have this," Shika presented to him a piece of paper slide loosely between his middle and forefingers.

It was done so naturally, just a lazy flick of wrist with a touch of elegance to it. Chouji took the paper away, muttered a quick thank you and read the card over. In his palm was a rectangular piece of orange paper, a calling card with the name _'Naruto Uzumaki'_ monogrammed in bold letters. In the left corner, a fox with nine tails unfurled its massive claws menacingly as its tails curled across the length of the card and eventually spilled over the border. On its back in neat handwriting there was a sentence: To Sasuke, call me; and a number.

"Did he say anything when he gave this to you." Chouji asked, frowning down at the paper. Something really wasn't sitting right with this. He had gotten good vibes from this man, honest vibes, but there was still…something underling them that made his hackles raise in warning.

Shikamaru leaned against one of the lockers, his hand stuffed in pockets in the typical manner that was so familiar with him and shrugged.

"All he said was to hand it to Uchiha next time I saw him."

Chouji closed his eyes. "So why are you back here?"

"I wanted to ask you whether Uchiha was coming in or not."

"He's not."

"Ah," Shikamaru pushed himself away the locker in that same sloth like manner in which he did everything and smirked down at Chouji who, at that point, was in dire need of an aspirin.

"I'll just slip it inside of his locker than."

The lazy man placed the card in the underside opening of the locker he assumed to be Sasuke's and would have slipped it inside had a hand not covered his own and snatched the card from between his loose grasp. Shika glanced down questioningly at the suddenly close proximity of the other man while Chouji held the card firmly in his palm, away from Shika, and averted his eyes.

"I'll do it Shika. Just give me a second, I want to check out the card first - before I slip it in."

Shikamaru didn't move. Chouji gestured for him to go jerkily.

"Go. Now. Ino needs help and I don't trust her with the register," A half truth, he really didn't trust Ino with the register, but he needed Shika out. Now.

Shika gave Chouji a long look that left both feeling like they had left too many things unsaid between them. Chouji really did not need that kind of added stress just then. He didn't want Shikamaru worrying over him ,or worse thinking he was keeping something from him, when he clearly was. Chouji hated lying to his friends.   
When he was gone and only the scent of his shampoo lingered, entwining with the rich scent of the hot chocolate did Chouji breath again. He sat down heavily on the seat he had abandoned and leaned against its softness for support, the card still clamped in his damp palm.

It was then he realized what had irked about Naruto before: his eyes.

He had seen those eyes before except they had been big and glimmering with innocent wonder. Sasuke had commented once on Jaden's eyes he had said that it still broke his heart every time he looked into his son's gorgeous sunflower blue eyes and saw _him_.

Jaden was the son Naruto would never know.

Chouji breathed deeply and closed his fist around the rectangle of orange paper, crushing it in his palm before letting it fall into his half-finished hot chocolate.


	5. Chapter 5

First of Many Edits

Written by: DestineysMistake

Beta'd by: Zero-Motivation (4EverSleepingDragon)

Its been dragged out terribly but that's nothing another revision can't fix. Nothings perfect. And guys if you spot any mistake please feel free to point them out to me. Thanks.

* * *

Once a month, on the second Tuesday of every month the Uchiha family would hold a pre-scheduled and meticulously planned brunch between Suna Corp. and Hyuuga & son, Konoha's own highly esteemed law firm that had until late worked in tangent with Sharingan for seventy years. And all for the for the benefit of their children and interaction between any relations.

All of this was just a load of bull shit; this annual brunch was just an excuse to push their disgruntled heirs onto each other in the hopes a prospective engagement. And for Hyuuga & Son especially to land another partnership with the most coveted Enterprise in nearly all Konoha.

Sasuke was sick of Fugaku's idiotic brunches. They were as pointless as they were tedious. Did Fugaku really think either he or Neji would walk in one day and fall in love. Not only was it improbable but insulting. Neji was nice enough as a friend but he was a stout minded as Sasuke and twice as arrogant. They butted heads all the time; it wouldn't be a marriage, but hell.

Fugaku didn't seem to see that though. He was constantly forcing Sasuke and Neji onto each other, going as far as to start the conversations for them when both refused to even acknowledge the other past curt formal greetings. Hiashi was just as annoying persistent in his goals though his were much more profound than Fugaku's. Fugaku had hoped for the sake of his son and grandchild that their union would work. A child needs both parents to grow up right and Sasuke's disposition was an awkward one. No man would have him now with a child in tow; a child born out of wed lock and at such a young age no less. It was unheard of in their circles (the rich, beautiful and elite in every sense of the word)-- or least, not publicly. Unfortunately, conditions were more or less kept under strict lock and key, buried under a mountain of money to keep all involved's mouth shut. He'd never get a husband or wife with Jaden unless he married below his status.

Hiashi of course, saw the whole situation as a business move. Neji would be the key to his success and eventual merging with Sharingan, the most coveted and sought out Corporation in Japan. Love was not of consequence in this arrangement and an heir wouldn't be of great importance either, which made the arrangement all the more convenient. The sooner their engagement, the sooner Hiashi could wipe his hands of Neji's past endeavors which included his nephew's unfortunate marriage to that god-awful Gaara Sabaku. And his nephew would have no choice but to sign the long awaited and filed divorce papers Hiashi kept in his own office for safe keeping.

As for the oldest heir and by far the most difficult of the two, Fugaku had certain other plans of bethrol involving Masahiko's (Suna's Corporal President) first son; Kankuro. Gaara (Masahiko's second son) had been Fugaku's first choice, strictly because he was younger and appeared to hold more potential on a corporate level, had come into question after his alleged marriage to Neji Hyuuga and was henceforth pulled from nomination.

Instead, Fugaku had of set his intentions on marrying his oldest son off to Masahiko's eldest child and coincidently only female heir, Temari. It had been hate at first glare. The whole arrangement had been a fiasco and both heirs had walked out worse for wear afterwards. Itachi had even publicly sworn to an asexual existence.

This potent combination of disaster caused Fugaku to thus sink into a spiraling depression. One that he believed was almost entirely his fault. He was an older man, one getting on his years and like any man wanted the best for his family. And the assurance that when he was gone they'd have everything they needed. So he was trying his best to make sure that would happen, but his children, his wonderful, scarring children, seemed hell bent on undoing what he'd strove so hard to create for them in their short life times.

Sasuke and Itachi had put Fugaku in a difficult position by presenting him with two major obstacles. The first, and by far the largest of the two being Sasuke; the unwed teenage mother, with the temperament of a shrew, and a vipers tongue. The second, and most puzzling was Itachi; the socially stunted male who border-lined insanity at the best of times. Both would rather disembowel their potential spouses than step foot down the aisle, and wouldn't hesitate to do so if all else failed. And both only added to their already troubling situations by being as ungrateful and stubborn as Fugaku himself. Of all the characteristic for them to have acquired from him it had to have been that.

It was during that brief but crippling depression that Fugaku appropriately pondered the notion that perhaps it was his lack of open acknowledgement or affection during Itachi and Sasuke's childhoods that had in turn made them so...difficult.

What ever is a father to do?

Sasuke turned a corner, a block or so from Kakashi's building, barely dodging a monster of a dog and his runt for an owner. He checked his watch for the tenth time since he'd parked his car three blocks back and sighed. He only had ten minutes before nine and only an hour to drop off his papers at Kakashi's and run three blocks back to brave the up-town turnpike during mid-day traffic to arrive at Kinugawa Hotel before noon. All for the sake of Fugaku's moronic brunch.

During the course of Fugaku's monthly brunches Sasuke had come to learn the hard way that **tardiness**, was unacceptable. A fact proven on many occasions which entailed Sasuke being forcibly objected to one of Fugaku's many rants about Uchiha image and decorum. Such rants could last for nearly hours on end and at times had left Sasuke feeling as though his brain was broken.

He'd been late to those stupid brunches for the last three months and Fugaku had just about had it with him. And as an additional threat, along with the speech of doom, Fugaku promised to cut down Sasuke's to a third of what it was -- and that went for Itachi too, who hadn't even bothered to show up for the last five months.

Now with that impending fear deeply imbedded in Sasuke's psyche, he made a point to never be late again. Circumstances however, did not share his sentiments.

In accordance to his alarm clock, which had once again neglected to set off that morning, Sasuke was exactly forty-five minutes late in leaving his house. Which completely cancelled out his hopes of running down to Kakashi's district early in the morning and still having enough time to take the up-town turnpike before traffic really got backed up. He would be late. Fugaku would be furious. Damn it all.

Sasuke had assumed that if he was going to make it to this brunch on time he'd have to time himself perfectly. Which meant absolutely no procrastination. Something Sasuke wasn't particularly good at avoiding.

Traffic wasn't as horrible as he anticipated, at least not on the east bond streets. There were fewer cars as he made his way further toward the east district where Kakashi lived, and because of the districts strict rules he forced to park a full three blocks before the gates because the sections narrow, archaic street layout.

Konoha's East district was a peaceful well-hidden gem, one of the few of its kind that Konoha still had to offer. Much like the Uchiha and Hyuuga districts, it kept the traditional Japanese architecture right down to the winding maze-like alleys that made up its streets; however, it was the only district of its kind that was not privately owned.

Peddlers still lined the main roads, paved with polished worn cobble stone, hawking their home grown wares while men and women, young and old wore yukatas and kimonos in the streets.

A young girl, no older than seven or eight with unruly locks waxed tight to her scalp that were wrestled down into a heavy braid rushed past him holding a cat in her folded arms, mulling Sasuke over in her haste. She grinned and laughed aloud to no one in particular and stumbled only briefly to deliver a breathless apology before scampering off again, a stray lock of her hair sticking straight up on the curve of her skull as she disappeared into an alley.

Sasuke watched her go contemplatively; comparing her to certain blonde he once knew and was struck by the similarities he found in them. How like Naruto that little girl seemed --the way she ululated and literally bounced down the street resonated Naruto in his boyhood down to the way the poor girl stumbled over her own feet and smacked face first into the sidewalk. With a sigh Sasuke walked on.

Sometimes Sasuke missed Naruto.

Sometimes he hated him.

Or he wanted to hate him...but never really could. Jaden was so like him at times; from the way he smiled to the subtle protrusion of his bottom lip, to the twinkle in his big blue eyes when he wanted to be cuddled.

How could he hate him? With so many reminders of the many quirks in his personality that made Sasuke love that basterd in the first place. Hell, Sasuke was even going to the house the moron grew up in to talk to god-father.

As Sasuke surfaced from his musing he realized that somehow, his body had autopilot him all the way through the district and right onto Kakashi's street.

Many of the houses in this area were unique and of interesting design, but Kakashi's house stood out unlike most with fresh red clay shingles on his sloping roof. Newly renovated brickwork paved the walkway leading to the door and soft neutrally toned plastered had been installed. Kakashi's had to be the only house on the block to have been renovated in the last ten years, and so sticking out among the slowly decaying buildings wasn't very difficult.

The inside of Kakashi's house always smelt of fresh laundry detergent, citrus, and clean linen even when there was no airing laundry in sight. Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion the older man poured detergent into the washing machine or constantly sprayed some kind of aromatic around the clock just for the smell.

Pakkun, the eternally lethargic, roly-poly of a dog panted in the living room's coffee table, his paws pointed to the ceiling and tail wagging lazily at nothing in particular. Out of habit, Sasuke stood over him, tsk'ing softly as the sluggish canine blinked slowly at him in greeting, obviously too lazy to even bark a proper greeting. Sasuke tickled the underside of Pakkun's belly where he knew the fat dog was ticklish and pinched the loose skin playfully.

"You're getting fat Pakkun." he teased and scratched behind a floppy ear. "Kakashi should put you on a diet." Sasuke smiled as the dog harrumphed indignantly and presented him with his wrinkly back.

"Lazy pug." he grumbled good-naturedly and wondered in the direction of Kakashi's kitchenette. "Kakashi"

Sasuke stood in the dividing arch between the dinning room and kitchen, Pakkun having dragged himself from the comfort of the coffee table between Sasuke's feet and snuffling at the dangling belt of Sasuke's coat. He hadn't so much a bothered to unbutton it in his rush even in the heat of the apartment.

"Yo." Kakashi leaned casually on the back legs of his chair, a mug of steaming coffee (a brew he'd stolen from Iruka's at the University a week before) in his hand and his ever-present book of Japanese erotic (if you could call it that) in the other.

Sasuke tiptoed over the cool linoleum tiles that made up Kakashi's floor, careful to avoid the sleeping wad of fluff he assumed to be yet another dog, and tossed the folder of graded papers at Kakashi uncaringly.

"Here. They've already been alphabetized, proof read, and corrected"

Kakashi opened the folder carefully and pulled out the impressive stack of carefully evaluated papers. He didn't doubt Sasuke had done all those things and more --the boy was even more anal about those things then he was-- but it didn't hurt to check them over anyway, at least just for appearance's sake.

In the mean time, Sasuke wondered how such a socially vapid person as Kakashi could care for so many dogs...needles to say, he found the fact a little disconcerting. Kakashi didn't seem faithful to anything in particular, but he supposed that the match was equal: dogs didn't require that much of a commitment, just a bowl of food at meal times and the occasional rough scrap of affection; a lot less then any human companion would require.

Actually it made perfect sense. Interesting.

"Come. Sit for a while. We'll chat." Kakashi phrased the last word 'chat' in such a ridiculous benevolent manner that Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes skyward. Chat. Chatting, friendly or not, it was not a pastime they shared and almost all their conversations would either begin or inevitably end with mutual silence of understanding. Yet there was something underlining the older man's tone, something precise and quite grave that more than hinted of something much more than a friendly 'chat' between pupil and educator.

Pakkun trailed along beneath him, forcing Sasuke's legs into an awkward bowlegged saddle and plopped lazily between Kakashi's bare feet, condignly excepting a loving scratch behind a floppy ear for a job not yet done. Almost immediately Sasuke came to find a warm lap full of puppy, or so he believed, before he could even settle into the stiff lattice backing, and crossed his legs, hand pressed idly to the fluffy head and blinked indifferently at the other man.

Kakashi would not be swayed: "I heard from Iruka this week that you've been chosen for the Student Ambassador program. You must be very prod." Sasuke stared on unwaveringly, unperturbed. Kakashi took it as his cue to go on.

"I was in that program myself, but I was much younger, fifteen I think. My group, studied for some time in Micronesia and Cambodia, and for a while even Japan and Africa"

If Kakashi broke into the tragic reminiscences of genocide Sasuke swore he would vomit. If there was anything in the world he hated more than to be preached to was sitting through a re-enactment of war stories and genocide. Especially the ones Kakashi always told that involved one of his own, late family members.

Kakashi touched his face then, fingers grazing just short of the jagged scar marring his otherwise flawless face, and shook himself from that particular train of thought. If word got out that he was talking to the youngest Uchiha about his late and noble uncle, Itachi would kill him in a most horrific fashion.

"It was truly life inspiring, but I'm not here to preach to you, Sasuke." he leaned forward slightly, his mug long since forgotten on the counter beside him and Pakkun snoring on the cold linoleum between his feet.

"While Iruka and were talking, word might have gotten out that you were back in Konoha, and Naruto just so happened to overhear it"

Not even a flutter of an immaculate lash; Kakashi really had to applaud his little protege. Such composure should have been reserved for a man twice his age, but Sasuke did have to mature faster than his generation; parenthood demanded it.

"So he knows I'm back." Sasuke swallowed down the influx of bile coating the back of his throat, fighting the knee-jerk reaction and rising panic churning his gut. "How long"

"A week now, perhaps two. You might not have seen him yet because you've been missing so many of your classes." Kakashi could help the chastising edge in his voice, mostly because it came hand in hand with his career. However, he immediately regretted it when the slim tendon of Sasuke's throat tightened to nearly a dangerous degree.

Sasuke swallowed down his tension and fought for neutrality: "Has he gone to Loki yet?"

"I would assume so."

"And does he..."

Kakashi shook his shaggy head doggishly: "He just wants to talk. He misses you is all"

Sasuke stood on creaky legs, laying the now peacefully napping puppy onto the still warm chair and calmly brushed the golden brown fur from his jacket.

"Thank you for telling me, Kakashi." he murmured, genuinely thankful for the man's prodding for once and bowed his head briefly in respect, as if in the last thirty minutes the older man had earned it, and hastily made for the door.

Kakashi watched him go wearily, a twinge of affection, or more, empathy sparking for the boy and turned to his cooled beverage. Pakkun stirred but did not wake as a chair scraped across the tile, and the soft padding of Kakashi's foot steeps rang stickily as he walked toward the counter and refilled the coffee maker.

The walk back to his car was considerably longer and gloomier in comparison to the walk to Kakashi house. Or at least to Sasuke that's how it felt. What Kakashi had told him ran in a dismal mantra through his mind until he felt himself into very dark and brooding place in his inner psyche. A place he'd rather have avoided.

By the time Sasuke had maneuvered through the winding twists and turns of Kakashi's district to where his car had been parked just out side its open gates his watch read was half past ten. He was going to be late again.

Fuck.

* * *

Itachi sat across from him, his arms and legs crossed casually with a touch of elegance and a champagne flute pressed almost daintily to his chin. Masahiko pinned Kankuro with a pointed glare over Itachi's shoulder for Kankuro to do something other than sit there like some fool with his mouth half opened like he was and Kankuro jumped into action.

He tried for casual. "So Itachi..how's London this time of year. I hear it gets kind of muggy in the fall."

Itachi smirked condescendingly over the rim of his champagne flute, eyes slanted in a dangerous fashion before he once again turned toward the door. Brunch had started a half hour ago and still no sign of Sasuke. His baby brother was running late yet again.

Looking out the corner of his eye, Itachi could spot Fugaku's livid face, a psychedelic red at the head table and a reassuring Mikoto lovingly patting his hand with her much daintier set.

Itachi focused on the dining room's open doorway once more and rolled his eyes skyward in exasperation. For Sasuke, himself, and their potentially endangered allowance's sake, he prayed that his little brother would have a damn good excuse for his tardiness this time.

Having realized his complete and utter failure at starting a half decent conversation with Itachi, Kankuro sighed and committed to staring listlessly at his half eaten plate for the remainder of the meal. Hadn't he told his father this arrangement wouldn't work?

* * *

At a quarter past eleven, Sasuke had finally managed to stroll through Kinugawa's dining room doors appearing as though he'd just come in from a pleasurable mid-morning stroll. Ignoring the vein of throbbing tension along his throat of course. Not a strand of his odd gravity-defying hair stood out of place and his posture was that of total relaxation. One might have never known he'd just tore through Konoha's streets, running three stop lights all while experiencing a very minor panic attack. That was Uchiha upbringing at its finest; eloquence and elegance at all times.

Silently, Sasuke thanked the ancestors for unbreakable composure in the face of two extremely disappointed parents, Hiashi (a corporal piranha), and his disgruntled nephew.

"Mother. Father." Sasuke bowed respectfully to both as reached the head table. "Please excuse my lateness. I had a few papers I needed to drop off to my Biology Professor and I must have lost rack of time."

Mikoto smiled tenderly, patted his hand and being the epitome of social grace she was, came up with a swift and much appreciated saver. "That's our Sasuke. Always so devoted to his studies."

Predictably, the males at the table agreed even Fugaku, though he was still quite livid under the surface. Sasuke leaned over and gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek.

"As he should be." Hiashi said approvingly, giving Sasuke a once over before turning to face Fugaku. "You have a fine boy Fugaku, and as beautiful as his mother."

Both Uchiha seniors laughed shyly and thanked him while Sasuke resisted the urge to further damage his father's reputation along with his own by slapping a potential business partner across the face.

"Hyuuga-san is too kind." Sasuke pulled through gritted teeth.

"Nonsense. My nephew has been very eager to see you again. Its been too long since you last spoke." Hiashi added with a little bit that most certainly didn't go unnoticed by father or son., though it was directed at Sasuke.

"Neji-kun? How wonderful. It will be so delightful seeing again after so long." Sasuke humored him, his eyes sliding over to where Neji sat at the farthest table from the others. His maulers felt as though were retracting back into his skull with the way he clenched them.

"Well then you'll glad to know he's taken the day off to be here especially for you."

'How flattering', Sasuke thought dryly. He spotted Neji sitting sullen in a corner watching the bubbles rise in his champagne. The pout he wore could have almost been cute if Sasuke wasn't positive the man would have a bitch fit at being called 'cute' of all things.

Sasuke highly doubted Neji enjoyed his company enough to have taken day off to come to this brunch; Hiashi must have threatened him. He didn't even think Neji liked him at all by the constantly superior looks the older man sent his way whenever they crossed paths. Not that he could blame Neji. They had both been proclaimed geniuses in school at roughly the same age and had clashed swords over just about everything academic, athletic and honorary in school. They'd even fought over the affections of Naruto once; a battle that had not ended nicely on either sides.

No, Neji didn't like him at all but business was business and there was no room for petty schoolyard rivalries when the future of both family companies were at stake. They'd just have suck it up and take it like men.

"Neji."

Neji looked down his nose in Sasuke's general direction, an amazing feat considering Sasuke was standing and Neji was sitting.

"Uchiha."

Realizing a bit late how stupid that had sounded considering he was in a room full of Uchiha's and could be referring to just about any of them, a slight blush of embarrassment tinted Neji's cheeks. Sasuke sat down in the seat beside him with a somewhat triumphant smirk plastered to his face.

"Smooth as always I see, Neji-kun."

"Shut up."

Sasuke actually pouted as though hurt. He felt playful with good reason. Neji was too easy to tease being the self-preserved arrogant bitch he was.

He was worse than Sasuke.

"So rude." he teased, his pout becoming a smirk as took a sip of Neji's drink. Remembering, as soon as the sickeningly sweet concoction washed over his pallet, how completely undone he felt.

Though he appeared to be at complete ease superficially, aside from the taunt vein in his neck, inside Sasuke was bundle of nerves teetering on hysteria. Combined with an incessant urge to walk around with out stopping till the tiny anxious trembles all over his body ceased. Kakashi had unnerved him deeply, even more than Professor Umino had in the past week. Part of him cursed both men to hell seeing as both had let it slip that he was back and to Naruto no less. That brought up shit Sasuke would have rather kept under wraps at least until he got his PhD.

Now he had two hindrances to deal with.

"Sasuke? Sasuke." Neji called softly through the other man's daze dejected. Of all the times for Sasuke to have blacked out on him. Sasuke exhaled softly, his eyes downcast and unfocused. "Sorry?" he muttered distractedly.

Neji sighed, "Nothing."

He'd been asking about Gaara, whom he hadn't seen in nearly a year. (Why haven't they gotten a divorce yet? I figure That Hiashi would have demanded one instantly) Their marriage wasn't much of a marriage at all anymore, when you had to sneak around your overbearing parents just for a moment with each other. Three years married and already two years separated; not a very auspicious start to marriage.

"What?" Sasuke asked again, agitated.

"How's Gaara?"

Sasuke softened. "Fine under the circumstances. He misses you."

Or as fine as anyone would be packed away in a University abroad, under strict surveillance at all times. Not one year out of the first boarding school and sent right back another for an unplanned marriage. Gaara was livid, homicidal and depressed. He'd gotten off easy though because Masahiko had been just about ready to kill Neji and disown Gaara on the spot when she found out.

"Did he get my letter?"

"Masahiko intercepted it before he could."

Typical. Masahiko would go through Gaara's mail, the invasive basterd. Especially now that neither Gaara or Neji made it clear they'd be signing no divorce papers no matter how much their guardians threatened them with disownment. And if they did disown them, so what. Then they could be together with out family related hindrances.

Neither said anything further, neither wanting to. Both needed the silence that followed, to reflect, brood and seethe. Their brunch passed in basically that fashion.

By ten to two o'clock, Fugaku felt as though he slowly losing his mind. Not only had he been subjected to three of the most tedious hours of his life listening to both potential business partners drone on about how a partnership would be advantageous to all, he had also come to find out that Itachi and Sasuke had destroyed what a month's planning had worked to create. A perfect setting had been established for budding love and both had trudged over it with a carefree vengeance. Sasuke had spent the majority of the time staring into space and Itachi had basically scared his suitor shitless with unnerving silence.

'Why did I even bother?' Fugaku wondered.

At the stroke of two, Sasuke exploded like a gunshot from his table, dodging and weaving between tables, car keys in hand heading straight for the door with a considerably less anxious Itachi following at a languid pace. Left in their wakes was a silently brooding and affronted Neji who had been ditched rather unceremoniously as well as the somewhat traumatized Kankuro who was downing every alcoholic beverage in reach.

Mikoto was last to stand, having been the only one to remember proper decorum, daintily wiping the lint from her immaculate skirt she shook the hands of both pompous men. Politely gushing over what a dashing brood they had, she too made a hasty bee-line for the door; her high heels click-clacking in her wake as she ran behind her two rouge sons.

Fugaku was embarrassed, no, he was mortified. And not only at his family's unacceptable behavior but his own misfortune of not having the luxury of dashing out right behind them. Hiashi, meanwhile, was still rambling about stock; Masahiko dropping more than a few hints about their upcoming convention.

Thank god for Kankuro, who had chosen that moment to try an tip-toe his way out the door before his father became any the wiser, accidentally knocking over a waiter in his clumsy haste.

"Kankuro." Masahiko scolded, embarrassed and furious at his middle-child whose only response was a forlorn look in the direction of his near escape.

"Sorry to cut this short, gentlemen but I really must be going." Fugaku said, temporarily diverting Mashika viscous glare from his miserable son, and standing on creaky legs, prepared to politely bid each gentlemen good day and go home. Fate however, simply would not have that.

"So soon?" Hiashi asked, feeling offended at having been cut down in the middle of his well thought-out and highly persuasive speech. Masahiko turned his attention onto the weary man as well and Kankuro having finally seen an opening for escape, ran with youthful abandonment toward the door and freedom. Fugaku cursed the young mans untimely luck.

"Yes, well you know us Uchiha's: always on the run. And with such a lively family I'm sure you can see why." he chuckled, backing away slowly, briefcase clenched in hand. Hiashi merely frowned in his pensive way, now officially offended with Masahiko following close behind. Fugaku changed tactics: "And you both know how demanding a corporation can be."

"Ah, yes, yes. It can very demanding." Masahiko empathized.

"Yes, Well I'd better be going then." Fugaku announced brusquely, and turning his back to them, walked toward the door.

Masahiko called out after him: "Shall we make a lunch date for the week then?" He met no reply other an careless wave over Fugaku's shoulder before he was gone as well. Both men looked so pathetic standing where they were, staring at each other, silently brooding at having being so hurriedly brushed off.

Neji stood from his own table, shaking his head sadly. If that was his future, he'd take the revolver to head right now.

Outside, a valet escorted Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke to their cars. Unfortunately, there were only two since Ibiki had taken Sasuke's and Itachi's cars to the district during brunch, (on Fugaku's orders) much to both their annoyance. Itachi was in the process of hailing a cab before Fugaku could stop him when said man finally joined them. Fugaku directed a brief baleful glare Itachi as he waved off the cab Itachi , who returned in kind and addressed his wife first.

"Mikoto and Itachi ride with Ibiki. I'd like to have a talk with Sasuke alone." He said to Mikoto who didn't look in the least bit pleased at being told what to do. She narrowed a long stare at her husband, tilted her little chin upward and 'hm'd'. A considerably more feminine version of her sons and husband's favorite reply.

Itachi not being one to be dismissed either, pulled Fugaku's car door open and got in the back. "I'll ride with you."

"I asked you to get in the car with your mother." Fugaku nearly snarled furiously. A few passing people stepping from the hotel started in surprise at his near exclamation. Some even began to linger longer than necessary neat them. Itachi noticed this and smirked at Fugaku challengingly. Across from them Sasuke exhaled deeply and massaged his temples tiredly. After another tense moment or so Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped around both males -- still in their aggressive stances-- and climbed into the cars passengers seat.

"It's fine dear." Mikoto placated hurriedly when the likelihood of either backing down became clear that neither would. She stepped in between them, anxious to keep to the peace until they reached the privacy of Uchiha district.

"I'd love to ride with Ibiki." she smiled and looped her arm around Ibiki's stiff one causing him to lookdown on her questioningly. "It'll give of us plenty of time to catch up."

They broke apart gingerly, Fugaku being the first drop his stance at Mikoto's gentle insistence.

A dangerous silence followed once they were in the car; Fugaku at the wheel, Sasuke in the passenger side, and Itachi idle in the back. Fugaku looked at neither for fear of losing his temper right then and pulled the car off the lot.

"Couldn't you have indulged me this one time Sasuke?" the elder man started in a tight voice, barely constraining his rage, one that Sasuke returned in kind. "You may not believe that asking me to marry someone I hardly know and barely tolerate isn't much, but it is father." Fugaku sighed, exhausted and pulled out from the hotel's parking lot, Ibiki closely following in the black car behind them.

"Having a drink with someone and making small pleasant conversation is not a marriage proposal."

"If it was up to you, it would be." Sasuke mumbled sardonically under his breath. Itachi snorted and Fugaku shot him a very dark glare from the rear-view mirror before refocusing on the road.

"God forbid," Fugaku continued as though Sasuke hadn't said anything at all "you'd have found something in common. Some shared interest between the both of you because than would mean opening up to someone."

"The last thing Jaden and I need is a stranger in our lives."

Fugaku rolled his eyes. "You've known Neji all your life, he is no stranger to you or Jaden. Besides," the car traversed smoothly off the main road and down a ramp leading away from the city and into its districts. Itachi made a soft noise in the back seat which could have been a muffled sigh but Sasuke didn't care to look back to make sure. The tension between them had been thick since they'd left the hotel and denser still now they were in close quarters and out the gossiping public's eye. Fugaku wouldn't be hesitant to unleash the brunt of his anger on both him and Itachi -- if he wanted to wrap them around a telephone pole-- fortunately he seemed, at least superficially calm. For now.

"Besides," Fugaku began again with a world weary sigh that seeped into the wrinkles of his faces causing his jowls to drop indefinitely. "It's about time Jaden had a proper father around."

"Jaden has a father." Sasuke said, incensed and straining through a clenched jaw.

Fugaku had seen this coming, had felt the change even though he had felt his child's anger he wholly rationalized and could not help but push the subject. Call him old fashioned but Fugaku had always believed a child needed two parents to grow up well rounded. That's not to say Sasuke couldn't raise his son perfectly well on his own -- hell if Fugaku weren't too world weary afraid for both he'd give Sasuke full custody in a heartbeat but he just wasn't ready. Though personally Fugaku wasn't sure who he was referring to; him or Sasuke.

"An acting father, Sasuke."

"He. Has. One." his voice wavered. Now he sounded hurt, on the brink of crying even if he didn't know better and through his peripheral view he could see the clouded expression in Sasuke's eyes as he started out the window. Sasuke's face turned away from Fugaku and Itachi.

"I know he does Sasuke." the older man whispered, his paternal instincts taking over at the worst of times because he knew he should be pressing Sasuke to settle down, for his and Jaden's sake, but that hang dog expression- - it just about did him in.

* * *

A/N: At this point, only about half the chapter his edited. You can actually tell which half has been which half hasn't.

Its been dragged terribly but nothing another revison can't fix I think.


	6. A Note To All my Readers

A note to All my readers,

My internet will be officially turned off until further notice. Therefore I won't be able to make updates for sometime. I can give you no real date for when I'll be back, because I don't know myself. So as of further notice, all of my stories will be discontinued.

Sorry for all you guys who are waiting on my stories but the situation is really out off my hands. I'll continue to write and edit my stories but I won't be able to post them. I'm not giving up on them, I will eventually finish all my fics. Thanks to all you guys who enjoy my stories and have followed them to this point. Again, I am really sorry about this.

Sincerely,

DestineysMistake


End file.
